Sweet Little Things
by Vectress
Summary: Because even Alice Academy's notorious Black Cat needs sweet little things once in a while.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Sweet Little Things**

Natsume ran in high-speed through the trees in the dark. He just successfully retrieved a package for his mission. What the package was, he didn't know. And he didn't care, because the most important thing right now is to get away from his pursuers.

He cursed under his breath as he ran farther away from their rendezvous point. Tonight, they did a group mission and it was agreed that they meet in some place. But before he could go there, he needs to lead his pursuers astray.

It took him almost fifteen minutes to do that. He is the last one to arrive at the meeting place and by the time he arrived, they were already starting to run back to the Academy to report their well done mission.

But Natsume did not really feel triumphant at all. The fact that he was caught and was chased just minutes earlier is still bothering him. Fifteen minutes? Really! It is rare that he ever gets caught _at all._ Except of course if the mission is really difficult or if he's doing it alone, but his task tonight was far from impossible. _Way, way, way, way_ far from impossible.

He sighed. Only a fight with a brown-haired girl could do this. Earlier that afternoon, Mikan blamed him for burning a new student's uniform because the guy approached her to ask directions. He did not deny the blame, but he did not admit it either although it was obviously him who did it. And since they were both stubborn, no apologies were exchanged between the two of them. And to make matters worse, Mikan did not eat dinner.

Natsume checked his watch. It is already past 1 a.m. _So much for fixing everything before the day ends,_ he thought.

When they arrived at the Academy, all his companions headed straight to Persona's office, while he headed to the boy's dormitory because he badly needs rest. Persona is much too used to him to scold him the next time they will meet for being a total bummer.

He entered through his window for a shortcut. He barely acknowledged the grandeur of his room, being a Special Star student and all, and immediately grabbed a bottle of pills when he stepped into his room. He took a short bath and went straight to his fridge to get a bottle of water when he remembered that they will have a quiz in math hours later. He didn't care, but thinking of Jinno and his natural talent of torturing students with his math tests made his head throb harder. Jinno plus the thought of Mikan failing the test for the umpteenth time equals a major headache. Result? Multiplied pills.

He was about to lie in bed when he heard knocks on his door. Only one person would dare to knock on Natsume Hyuuga's door at this late hour, except of course for his best friend, and he was already thinking of the things he would say to the girl − _his_ girl− just outside the door.

When he opened the door, arms quickly wrapped around his waist. He heard her sniff and he bets his life she was crying earlier and that her eyes are red and puffy at that moment. He hugged her small figure and smiled when he saw she has with her her trusty blanket and that she is in her favorite polka dot-patterned PJ's.

They were like that for minutes and he found comfort in her arms, exhaustion finally fading away and noticing that she smelled of strawberries, while she relaxed in his embrace, listening to the steady beat of his heart that is and will always be beating for her and because of her.

When they heard the unmistakable sound of a robot doing its rounds in the dark hallways, they broke apart from each other and Mikan placed something in Natsume's hands. She ran quietly, avoiding the attention of the robot and turned left and is gone a second later while Natsume watched her. When she was out of plain sight, Natsume went back to his room, switched on his bedside lamp and sat on his bed.

In his hands is the most horrible hand-made bear he had ever seen in his entire life with red eyes that resembles his own. It looks awful, but he loved it anyway, and he smiled. Expect Mikan to make the most unpleasant things in the world, and the most pleasant, too.

_Polka dots will never be good in sewing_, he thought in amusement.

The bear is brown, has red eyes, a large heart sewn on its body, and a crooked smile that gave it a sinister look. Children would've been terrified just by seeing it but only Natsume could see its beauty. Pinned on it was a note that said:

_I'm sorry Natsume._

_Mikan_

_So this was what she's doing when she's supposed to eat dinner, _Natsume realized. He smiled for the third time that night (or you could say morning, because it is already past 1 a.m.) and made a mental note to give her an apple at homeroom period. He switched off the lamp, silently said a thank you prayer to God and fell asleep.

And just like that. Natsume may have not fixed things with Mikan before the day ended, but it already was, even without uttered words and "I love you's." That is how strong their love is−love so strong that words aren't necessary for them to express how much they cherish each other.

Even Alice Academy's notorious Black Cat, who survived every almost-impossible missions and came back unscathed, or who advanced in maturity than most kids his age needs sweet little things once in a while.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

If you're asking why Mikan was the one who apologized, I dunno why. But if I were her, I would be doing the same. Being humble for the one you love and all even if you know he's the one at fault. Plus, it's not nice if she said: "I forgive you Natsume" because it shows pride, not humility. And I really find it sweet when a guy prays, so I made Natsume pray, even if it was just a 'Thank you.' ;-)

I find it ridiculous that they run back to the school, and not use a car or a helicopter or something, but then again, he wouldn't enter through the window, because he's not exhausted, and it would be more ridiculous if he entered through his door and not see Mikan but then I could just have written the scene outside his room and − I should stop now, right? So, yeah. Just saying.

If you have more questions, go and ask. I won't hesitate to answer.

**P.S.** Please point out to me errors, especially grammatical errors. I have re-read and edited this many times, but I really suck at grammar and I usually miss my mistakes when I read again.

Leave a review and you will be loved. :-)

_Vectress_


End file.
